


Jäger

by AngelaChristian



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Conspiracy, Deutsch | German, F/M, Prequel, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Mirror-Captain Lorcas Vergangenheit bevor er auf die Discovery kam.Prequel zu "vaulting ambition" und "past is prologue" Mirror-Gabriel Lorca/Ellen Landry/Mirror-Landry, Mirror-Lorca/ Mirror-Michael Burnam
Relationships: Gabriel Lorca /Pillippa Georgiou, Gabriel Lorca/Ellen Landry/Mirror Ellen Landry, Gabriel Lorca/Mirror Michael Burnam
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek : Discovery belongs to CBS and Gene Roddenberry, I don't make money with this.

Jäger

Ellen Landry legte die Sicherheitsweste an und überprüfte ihre Waffe. Schritte näherten sich ihr. „Hallo, Captain.“ Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um ihn zu erkennen. Seit sie die Sicherheitschefin der Discovery war, traf sie sich regelmäßig mit Captain Lorca zum taktischen Training. Er legte seine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille, natürlich nur um den korrekten Sitz ihrer Weste zu kontrollieren. Seine Lippen waren nur Zentimeter von ihrem Hals entfernt. Sie fühlte seinen Atem im Nacken. Doch noch wiederstand sie der Versuchung, ihn zu küssen. Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen, ganz wie es den Erwartungen des Captains entsprach.  
„Ich bin bereit, Sir. Phaser auf Betäubung.“ Aus Sicherheitsgründen wurden bei taktischen Übungen keine potentiell tödlichen Schüsse abgegeben. Die hierfür verwendeten Phasergewehre zählten die Treffer auf die Hologramme in einem Display. Sollte versehentlich ein Schuss sein Ziel verfehlen oder von den Wänden reflektiert werden, wurden sie durch die Sicherheitswesten geschützt. Abgesehen davon zählten die Westen feindliche Treffer und beendeten die Simulation bei einer in der Realität tödlichen Verwundung. 

Seine Schicht auf der Brücke war seit einer halben Stunde beendet, ihr Dienst ebenfalls. Keiner der Crew sah in ihrem gemeinsamen Training mehr als eine notwendige, militärische Übung. So sollte es auch sein, denn keiner von beiden wollte unnötiges Gerede oder Gerüchte, die sich auf einen Schiff nur allzu schnell verbreiteten. Außerdem sollten persönliche Gefühle ihre Zusammenarbeit nicht behindern.  
Lorca’s Hand strich wie beiläufig im Vorbeigehen über ihre Hüfte. Dann legte er ebenfalls eine Sicherheitsweste an und nahm sich ein Phasergewehr. Sie beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Er bewegte sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit eines Panters. Nicht nur, wenn er auf die Jagd nach Klingonen ging. Sie konnte sich noch lebhaft an ihr letztes Training erinnern, wie sie ineinander verkrallt über das Deck rollten, seine Hände in ihren Haaren, seine Lippen überall auf ihrer nackten Haut. Der Kragen ihrer Uniform verdeckte gerade so die Male an ihrem Hals, die seine heftigen Küsse hinterlassen hatten. 

Gabriel fühlte ihre Blicke auf sich ruhen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie wieder ihn seinen Armen zu halten. Ihr Temperament war legendär und ihr Appetit eine echte Herausforderung, nicht dass er ein wirkliches Problem für ihn darstellte. Seine Fitness war tadellos und er liebte Herausforderungen jeglicher Art. 

Ellen nahm ihr Gewehr aus der Halterung und strich mit dem Finger der Länge nach über den Lauf. So harter, fester Stahl. Sie ließ ihren Finger ein paar Mal auf und ab gleiten, wohl wissend, dass er sie ebenfalls beobachtete.

„Fangen wir an,“ sagte er streng. Dann wand er den Blick ab. Er fühlte, wie sein Körper bereits reagierte, doch zuerst musste er sich seine Belohnung verdienen.  
Beide betraten den engen Korridor und stellten sich mit dem Rücken zueinander auf.

„Computer, starte taktische Simulation Lorca drei.“ 

Das Licht wurde gedämpft, dann geschah zuerst nichts. Beide lauschten auf sich nähernde Schritte. Die Klingonen würden sie aus der Dunkelheit heraus angreifen, sie waren schnell und brutal.  
Ellen fühlte ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen, ihre Muskeln waren gespannt, bereit zur Abwehr einer plötzliche Attacke. Schritte hallten in dem Korridor wieder. Eine Bewegung, Phaserfeuer erhellte das Halbdunkel und ließ den erste Klingonen verschwinden. Der Punkt ging an Lorca, aber der Nächste gehörte ihr. Sie schlich geduckt in den Korridor hinein. Der Captain folgte ihr in einiger Entfernung aufrecht stehend. 

Ein Geräusch, Schritte, Feuer. Sie hatte den Klingonen voll erwischt. Erneut eine Phasersalve. Ellen wich aus. Ein Klingone griff Lorca hinterrücks an. Immer mehr Klingonen stürmten auf sie ein. Sie kamen aus allen Richtungen. Ellen zielte und schoss. Phaserfeuer blitzte auf. Ein weiterer Schuss viel. Es war ein berauschender Rhythmus aus laden, zielen und feuern. Anspannung und Entspannung. Ihr Atem ging in keuchende Stößen. Ganz wie mit Lorca. 

Der Captain war ebenfalls außer Atem. Er fühlte, wie das Adrenalin seinen Körper durchströmte. Nur noch wenige Klingonen waren übrig bis zum Ende der Simulation. Er durfte sie nicht näher an sie beide herankommen lassen. Dann hob er die Waffe und schoss erneut, wich aus und ging in Deckung. Ellen übernahm das Feuer während er nachlud. Gemeinsam schafften sie es, die Klingonen zurückzudrängen.  
Langsam erhellte sich der Raum. „Simulation beendet. Mission erfolgreich.“ 

Gabriel lächelte sie süffisant an. „Meine Mission ist noch lange nicht beendet.“ „Das sehe ich genauso.“ Ellen legte die Waffe zur Seite und öffnete die Sicherheitsweste des Captains. Seine Hände machten sich derweil an ihrer zu schaffen.

„Computer, dämpfe das Licht und verriegle die Tür.“ Er war bereit für die nächste Runde. Ellen umarmte ihn stürmisch und zog ihn mit sich auf den Boden. Nach diesem Gefecht brauchten sie kein langes Vorspiel mehr, um in Stimmung zu kommen. Ihre Hand wanderte in seinen Schritt und umfasste ihn durch den Stoff der Uniformhose. Sie fühlte, wie hart er bereits war. Auch ihr Slip war nicht nur aufgrund der Anstrengung feucht und klebte in ihrem Schritt. Sie zog seinen Hosenbund herab, um ihn besser berühren zu können. Sein Schwanz lag prall und hart in ihrer Hand, sie massierte ihn kräftig. Lorca seufzte. 

Seine Hände öffneten ihre Uniformjacke, schoben ihr Tank-top nach oben und entblößte ihre nackten Brüste. Ellen beugte sich über ihn, so dass er sie besser berühren konnte. Sie ließ ihr Becken kreisen, um ihn zusätzlich zu stimulieren. Der Stoff ihrer Uniform rieb dabei über seine nackte Haut. 

Er zog sie zu sich herab, so dass sie auf ihm zum liegen kam. Beide küssten sich innig. Seine Hand glitt an ihrem Oberschenkel herab und wanderte in ihren Hosenbund. Dort begannen seine Finger mit ihr zu spielen. Ellen stöhnte auf, als er in sie eindrang. Allein seine Finger würden genügen, um sie sofort zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht erneut zu stöhnen.  
Die ganze Zeit über schwieg er, nur sein Blicke fixierte den ihren während seine Finger sie berührten. Ellen würde gleich soweit sein, er konnte es fühlen. Sie war klitschnass. Doch er wollte sich noch etwas Zeit lassen, bevor er sie nahm. Er genoss es, sie noch etwas zappeln zu lassen.

„Ich bin gleich soweit…“ keuchte sie. „Worauf wartest du, nimm mich endlich.“ 

Er liebte es, sie betteln zu hören. Doch dann setzte er sich auf und legte sie neben sich auf den Bauch. Er hob ihr Becken an, zog ihre Hose herab und positionierte sie auf allen Vieren kniehend vor sich auf dem Boden. Dann drang er in sie ein. Sein harter Schwanz füllte sie komplett aus. Sie keuchte bei jedem seiner harten Stöße auf. Sicher würde sie diesmal blaue Flecken an den Knien davontragen. Er stieß immer fester zu. Doch dann wurde sie ganz unvermittelt von ihrem eigenen Orgasmus überwältigt. Ihr Aufschrei echote durch die leere Halle. Sekunden später packte er sie grob bei den Haaren und zog ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Als er kam, keuchte er ihr einen obszönen Fluch ins Ohr, den sie aber nur teilweise verstand.

Atemlos lagen sie für einen Moment nebeneinander auf dem Deck. Sentimentalität war ihnen beiden fremd.

„Wie war dein Tag?“, fragte Ellen.

„Bis vor ein paar Minuten nicht besonders spannend. Aber jetzt, …sieht die Sache gleich ganz anders aus.“

Sie grinste, wurde dann wieder ernst.

„Geht es deinen Augen inzwischen besser?“

„Ich fürchte, es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis ich wieder normal sehen kann.“ 

Sie streichelte ihm über das Haar. „Ich bin froh, dass du überlebt hast.“

„Ich auch. Sonst hätte ich einiges verpasst.“ Er stupste sie in die Rippen.

Sie kicherte. 

Dann richteten sie ihre Kleidung, so als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen.  
„Lieutenant, ich sehe sie dann nächste Woche wieder hier zur gleichen Zeit für ein weiteres Training.“ Er hob ihre Waffe auf und betrachtete den Zähler. „Beeindruckende Leistung. In jeder Hinsicht.“ Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Danke, Sir, es war mir ein Vergnügen mit ihnen zu trainieren. Wie immer.“ 

„Wegtreten.“ Er lächelte. „Ich mag dein neues Parfüm.“ 

„Kein Wunder, du hast es ja selbst ausgesucht.“


	2. Chapter 2

Einige Monate zuvor

Gabriel war bereit, sein neues Kommando anzutreten. Nach dem Vorfall mit der Buran hatte er einen Monat in einem Sternenflotten-Reha-Zentrum auf der Erde verbracht, bis er die dortigen Ärzte und Psychologen von seiner vollen Diensttauglichkeit überzeugen konnte. Für ihn sei es die beste Therapie, den Klingonen zu zeigen, wer der Herr im Haus ist, statt sich in einer Klinik zu verkriechen, hatte er ihnen unmissverständlich mitgeteilt. Am Ende konnte er selbst Admiral Cornwell davon überzeugen, dass ihm die Arbeit an Bord besser bekam, als endlose Gespräche über Ereignisse, die nun einmal nicht mehr zu ändern wahren. Er musste weitermachen, vorwärts blicken, nicht zurück. Die Discovery war ein Neubeginn. Admiral Cornwell fürchtete, er könne auf einen unüberlegten Rachefeldzug gegen die Klingonen aus sein, doch er erinnerte sie daran, dass sie sich im Krieg befanden und ein militärischer Schlag gegen selbige nur zum Vorteil der Föderation wäre. Er war bereit für einen Krieg.

Captain Lorca befand sich an Bord einer Raumfähre, die ihn zur Discovery bringen sollte. Er saß mit einem Padd in der Hand neben dem Piloten und blätterte durch das Crewmanifest. Ein Foto erregte sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit; Commander Ellen Landry , Chefin der Sicherheitsabteilung der Discovery. Sein Herz machte bei ihrem Anblick eine Sprung, endlich wieder ein vertrautes Gesicht in dieser fremdartigen Welt. Doch würde sie wie seine Ellen sein?

Er dachte zurück an seine Zeit an Bord der Charon, als sie seine persönliche Leibwächterin war.

An diesem Tag hatte Kaiserin Georgiou ihn zu einer persönlichen Audienz zu sich bestellt. Sie stand vor ihrem Thron und sah auf ihn herab, wie es ihre Art war.  
„Captain Lorca, es ist mir wie immer eine Freude, sie zu empfangen.“   
Er deutete eine höffliche Verbeugung an.   
„Leider haben die Drohungen gegen sie mehr und mehr an Intensität gewonnen. Ich kann es nicht erlauben, dass sich einer meiner engsten Mitarbeiter in Gefahr befindet. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, für sie einen Leibwächter abzustellen.“  
„Bei allem nötigen Respekt, ihre Besorgnis ehrt mich, aber ich bin in der Lage auf mich selbst aufzupassen.“ Er griff demonstrativ nach dem Schwert an seinem Gürtel.   
„Ich zweifle nicht an Deinen Fähigkeiten“, fügte sie leise hinzu. „Dennoch fühle ich mich wohler, wenn ich weiß, dass jemand anderes das Ziel des Angriffs sein wird. Ein Leibwächter ist entbehrlich, Du bist es nicht.“ Sie gestikulierte einer Wache, die außerhalb ihrer Hörweite stand. „Bringt mir Ellen Landry.“ Der Soldat verneigte sich höflich und entfernte sich.

„Eine Frau? Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass mich eine Frau verteidigen kann.“ 

Sie lächelte kalt. „Sie muss nur die für dich bestimmten tödlichen Kugeln abfangen. Mehr nicht.“

Die Tür zum Thronsaal wurde geöffnet und eine junge, dunkelhäutige Frau hineingeführt. Sie starrte trotzig vor sich hin. „Soldat Ellen Landry, kaiserliche Garde, meldet sich zum Dienst.“   
Lorca musterte sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Eine exotische Schönheit war sie allemal, darüber konnte auch ihre grimmige Mine nicht hinwegtäuschen. Unter der schmucklosen, schwarzen Uniform verbarg sich ein schlanker, durchtrainierter Körper, gestählt durch den gnadenlosen Drill des Boot-camps. Wenn er seine Karten richtig ausspielte, hatte er mit ihr einen Volltreffer gelandet. 

„Soldat Landry, Sie sind ab sofort der persönliche Leibwächter von Captain Lorca. Seine Sicherheit wird ihnen mehr bedeuten, als ihr eigenes Leben. Jedes Versäumnis ihrer Pflichten wird mit ihrem Tode bestraft. Stirbt er, sterben Sie ebenfalls.“

„Verstanden, Kaiserin Georgiou. Meine Aufgabe ist mir eine große Ehre.“ Sie salutierte ergeben, doch ihr Tonfall verriet Gleichgültigkeit.  
Die Kaiserin maß sie mit einem strengen Blick, schwieg aber. Dann dreht sie sich um und schritt davon, ohne beide eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.  
„Captain Lorca, ich stehe zu ihren Diensten.“ Sie verneigte sich förmlich.

„Soldat, erzählen Sie mir etwas über sich, ich möchte wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe.“ Sie blinzelte überrascht. Niemand seines Ranges interessierte sich normalerweise für seine Untergebenen.

„Sir, da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, ich bin eines von acht Kindern, meine Eltern übergaben mich zum Dienst in der kaiserlichen Garde als ich zehn war. Dort hat man für mich gesorgt, was meine Eltern nicht konnten.“   
Lorca nickte. Für seine Eltern war für ihn das Beste gerade gut genug, teure Privatlehrer, exklusive Kleidung, Dienstboten, wie diese Frau. Er hatte so schon früh gelernt, dass Zuckerbrot effektiver war ,als die nicht nur sprichwörtliche Peitsche. Ein Geschenk hier, ein paar anerkennende Worte da, bewirkten oft Wunder und man brauchte sich nicht so sehr wegen hinterhältigen Attacken zu sorgen. Kluge Leute bissen selten die Hand, die sie fütterte. Leider waren nicht alle Leute klug. Ava hatte versucht, ihn mit ihrer Schwangerschaft zur Ehe zu zwingen, doch als er ablehnte, schworen ihre Brüder Rache, weswegen er nun einen Leibwächter brauchte.   
Seine kleine Tochter war für alle Zeiten Michael Burnam und niemand sonst. Leider konnten er und Philippa keine eigenen Kinder bekommen, so war die Adoption eines kleinen Waisenkindes ein sehr nobler Zug der Kaiserin. 

Er sah Ellen mitfühlend an. „Ich verlasse mich voll und ganz auf Sie.“  
Auch diese Aussage rief bei ihr erstaunen hervor. Etwas verunsichert nickte sie. „Aye, Sir.“


	3. Chapter 3

Eine Wochen später :

Spät am Abend lag Ellen wach in Lorcas riesigem Bett. Neben ihr lag nicht etwa der Captain, sondern ein geladenes Phasergewehr. Lorca selbst übernachtete in einer unscheinbaren Kammer, das große, prunkvolle Schlafgemach diente nur der Ablenkung, ebenso die vor der Tür postierten Wachen. Sie selbst war der Lockvogel für einen potentiellen Attentäter, der Lorca im Schlaf zu ermorden gedachte. Unter ihrem Pyjama trug sie eine Sicherheitsweste, die sie unter der Decke größer und massiger erscheinen ließ, dass Licht war gedämpft. Ellen lauschte auf sich näherende Schritte.   
Lorca selbst hatte ihr befohlen, dort Wache zu halten, nachdem er sich Nachts unbemerkt in ein verstecktes Nebenzimmer zurückzog, welches durch eine verborgene Tür, die zu einem Geheimgang führte, erreicht werden konnte. Früh morgens würde er zurückkehren und so tun, als habe er in seinem Bett geschlafen.

Nur wenige Personen wussten von den nicht verzeichneten Geheimgängen an Bord der Charon. Sie starrte ins Halbdunkel. Das Zimmer war riesig, ihre ganze Familie hätte darin komfortableren Platz gefunden, statt in der winzigen Hütte am Rande der Großstadt zusammengepfercht dahinzuvegetieren. 

In der Ecke wäre genügend Raum für eine Einbauküche, aber wer benutzte an Bord von Raumschiffe noch echte Küchen seit es Replikatoren gab, die Charon war da eine Ausnahme mit ihrer Restaurantqualität, natürlich nur für das gehobener Personal, sie selbst aß repliziertes Essen in einer Kantine zusammen mit den anderen Soldaten.  
Lorca bekam sein Frühstück jeden Morgen von seinem persönlichen Kelpien am Bett serviert. Dieser dekadente Schnösel, dessen Leben so viel mehr bedeutete, als das ihre, einer mittellosen Frau aus den Slums der Erde. Gerüchten zu folge war er der Geliebte der Kaiserin, weshalb er hier zu ihrem Hofstaat gehörte, statt sich an Bord seines Schiffes, der Buran, zu befinden. Er galt des weiteren als Kriegsheld im Kampf gegen die extra-terranische Rebellenunion bestehend aus Klingonen, Vulkanieren, Andorianern und Romulanern. 

Eigenartigerweise hatte er sie schon fast mit Respekt behandelt, was man von den anderen Soldaten oder höheren Offizieren nicht behaupten konnte. Für diese war sie entweder unsichtbar oder einfach entbehrlich. So verrückt es klang, aber Lorca war die erste Person, für die sie ehrlich bereit war ihr Leben zu lassen.

Dennoch hoffte Ellen, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde. Sicher waren diese Drohungen gegenstandslos, ständig kam es zu Streitigkeiten und Intrigen unter den Offizieren, so das Paranoia allgemein verbreitet war; genauso wie entbehrliche Leibwächter. Sie hoffte, dass auch diese Nacht ereignislos verlaufen würde.

Ihr Blick viel auf das große Gemälde neben dem Bett. Eigentlich war es ein versteckter großer Monitor, der den Ausblick in eine Galaxie voller Sterne suggerierte. Bunte Nebel, Sonnen, ein Komet, Planeten, so wie man sich das Universum vorstellte.

Plötzlich erklangen leise Schritte vom Flur aus. Jemand näherte sich der Tür. Die Schritte verhallten, der Jemand stand still. War es einer der Wachsoldaten, der seinen Posten unerlaubt verlassen hatte und nun zurückkehrte? Ellen lauschte. Ein leises Kratzen erklang. Die Tür war von innen verriegelt, jemand versuchte, sie von außen zu öffnen. Ellen hielt den Atem an.  
Langsam öffneten sich die beiden Türhälften. Ein schwacher Lichtkegel fiel auf das Bett. Eine Silhouette zeichnete sich im Gegenlicht ab. Der Lauf eines Phasergewehres schob sich lautlos in den Lichtschein. Eine Salve roten Feuers traf das Bett, in dem der Attentäter Lorca vermutete. Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden.

Eine weitere Salve erschien und traf den Angreifer völlig unvorbereitet. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei fiel er zu Boden. Ellen ließ ihr Gewehr sinken. Blitzschnell hatte sie unter dem Bett Stellung bezogen, nach dem sie Decke und Kissen so arrangiert hatte, als befinde sich eine Person darunter. Dann hatte sie mit angehaltenem Atem mucksmäuschenstill gewartet. Nun verließ sie die Deckung und betrachtete den am Boden liegenden Angreifer. Er war tot. 

Es handelte sich um einen Soldaten der imperialen Garde, seine einfache schwarze Uniform wies keine besonderen Merkmale, wie Auszeichnungen oder spezielle Ehrungen, auf. Sein Gesicht kam ihr nicht bekannt vor, was jedoch nichts bedeutete, es gab Hunderte von ihnen, andererseits könnte jeder eine solche Uniform stehlen und sich unter die Soldaten mischen ohne weiteres Aufsehen zu erregen. Er war auf jeden Fall ein Verräter. Die Kaiserin hätte ihn alleine für den versuchten Angriff auf einen ihrer Offiziere sofort exekutieren lassen, daher hatte sie ihr nur weitere Mühe erspart.

Jemand näherte sich ihr von hinten. Sofort hob Ellen das Gewehr und dreht sich nach dem Geräusch um. Erleichtert ließ sie die Waffe wieder sinken. Es war Captain Lorca mit erhobenem Phaser. Der Lärm musste ihn aufgeweckt haben.

Lorca sah sich schnell im Raum um. „Ist er tot?“ Sie nickte. Sein Blick fiel auf das angesengte Bett. „Dort werde ich so bald nicht mehr schlafen.“ Mit wenigen Schritten erreicht er die Tür und verschloss sie von innen. „Lassen wir die Attentäter doch für eine Weile in dem Glauben, dass sie erfolgreich waren. Helfen sie mir!“

Er packte den Leichnam bei den Armen und zerrte ihn in Richtung Bett. Gemeinsam zogen sie ihn dann unter das Bettgestell. „Der Uniform nach ist das einer von Philippas Leuten. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie hinter der Sache steckt und mir vorher scheinheilig einen Leibwächter zuteilt.“ 

„Es sollten eigentlich Wachen vor der Tür postiert sein, doch heute Nacht sind sie spurlos verschwunden,“ bemerkte Ellen.

„Was für ein perfekter Zufall…,“ meint er ironisch. „Noch ein Grund mehr Philippa zu verdächtigen, sie hat die Männer ausgerechnet heute abberufen.“ 

„Kämen nicht noch mehr Personen in Frage? Was macht sie so sicher, dass die Kaiserin sie töten will? Ich dachte, sie beide…“ Ellen zögerte.

Lorca lachte höhnisch. „Nein, die Zeiten sind lange vorbei, für sie bin ich nur noch ein Ärgernis, das sie mit allen Mitteln aus der Welt schaffen möchte. Seit sich unsere Adoptivtochter auf meine Seite gestellt hat, hasst sie mich. Sie glaubt, ich hätte sie verführt oder manipuliert, aber Michael hat aus freien Stücken gehandelt. Sie hat seit ihrer frühen Jugend mit ihrer Mutter konkurriert. Philippa kann die Wahrheit aber nicht ertragen und beschuldigt stattdessen mich.“ 

Dies war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber mehr brauchte eine Fremde darüber nicht zu wissen. Michael hatte sich als Teenager in ihn verliebt, doch als er sie auf Grund ihres Alters zurückwies, behauptetet sie ihrer Mutter gegenüber, er habe sich ihr unangemessen genähert. Natürlich glaubte sie ihr mehr als ihm, was für immer einen Keil zwischen das Paar trieb. Jahre später hatte er sich mit der inzwischen erwachsenen Michael während einer heftigen Affäre versöhnt. Seit dieser Zeit schmiedeten sie gemeinsam im verborgenen Pläne zum Sturz der Kaiserin. 

Doch bisher hatte er immer gezögert, wirklich gegen Philippa vorzugehen; für ihn stand zu viel auf dem Spiel, doch dass die Kaiserin offenbar nicht vor einem Mord zurück schreckte, änderte die Lage. Nun musste er reagieren. Er würde die Buran unter einem Vorwand herbeordern und Michael um militärische Unterstützung bitten.

Ellen nickte. Die Sache war also nichts weiter als ein Ehestreit unter den Mächtigen, dem sie selbst fast zum Opfer gefallen wäre.

„Commander Landry, sie halten hier wache, falls noch mehr ungebetene Gäste erscheinen. Ich muss etwas dringendes erledigen.“ 

Sie sah ihn irritiert an. „Mein Rang, Sir, ist einfacher Soldat, ohne besondere Titel.“

Er lächelte. „Ab heute nicht mehr, ich befördere Sie mit sofortiger Wirkung in den Rang eines Commanders für ihren mutigen Einsatz beim Personenschutz . Ich weiß fähige, loyale Personen zu schätzen. Sehen sie es als meinen Dank an.“ 

Die Kaiserin hatte Landrys Fähigkeiten und Motivation offensichtlich unterschätzt und gehofft, dass eine unfähige Leibwächterin ihr Attentat umso einfacher machen würde.  
Nun lächelte auch Ellen. „Vielen Dank, Sir.“ Endlich erhielt sie die Beachtung, die sie verdiente. Sie war nicht länger nur eine passive Beobachterin der Machtspiele der Obrigkeit, sondern konnte selbst aktiv am Geschehen teilnehmen. 

So völlig selbstlos war seine Entscheidung nicht, er brauchte für seinen geplanten Feldzug gegen Philippa hundert Prozent vertrauenswürdige Mitstreiter, die später wichtige Schlüsselpositionen in seinem Reich einnehmen würden. 

Doch nun musste er sich in seinen geheimen Schlafraum zurückziehen, um ein paar Anrufe zu tätigen. Das Zimmer hatte die ungefähre Größe einer Arrestzelle und war genauso spartanisch mit einer an der Wand montierten Pritsche möbliert. In der Ecke befanden sich hinter einer Trennwand Toilette und Waschgelegenheit. Auch ein Computerterminal, sowie ein Replikator war vorhanden. Sollte es die Situation erfordern, konnte man sich hier tagelang verstecken. Es war aber nur eine Frage der Zeit, wie lange man es darin untätig aushielt. Natürlich besaßen Phillipa und die anderen höheren Offiziere ähnliche geheime Rückzugsorte, so dass sie ihn dort sehr bald finden würden. Dennoch könnte er von hieraus seine Flucht organisieren, falls erforderlich.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuerst sendete er eine verschlüsselte Nachricht an die Buran mit dem Befehl sich sofort mit der Charon zu treffen, dann kontaktierte er Michael an Bord ihres Schiffes. Gemeinsam hätten sie zumindest eine Chance, die Charon in Schach zu halten, wenngleich das Schiff immer noch an Feuerkraft überlegen wäre. Doch nach dem Tod der Kaiserin rechnete er nicht mehr mit heftigem Widerstand ihrer Anhänger. Dann könnten sie die Charon mit vereinten Truppen stürmen und endgültig unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. 

Das Überraschungsmoment war der entscheidende Faktor seines Plans, Philippa rechnete nicht mit seinem Überleben und erwartete daher auch nicht, von seinen Soldaten gefangen und hingerichtet zu werden. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er noch lebte und es ihr nun mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen würde.

Im Zimmer vor ihm baute sich ein holografisches Bild auf. Michael sah in überrascht an. „Gabriel?, es ist spät, du hast die verschlüsselte Notfallfrequenz benutzt, also sollte es äußerst wichtig sein.“ In ihrer Stimme schwang echt Besorgnis mit. Sie trug nur ein schwarzes Tank-Top und Shorts, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er sie aufgeweckt hatte. 

„Das ist es. Philippa hat versucht mich umzubringen. Wie du siehst ohne Erfolg.“ 

Sie hob entsetzt die Augenbrauen. „Philippa ist so ein Miststück. Wie kann sie es wagen?,“ schimpfte sie. „Bist du dir auch ganz sicher?“ 

Er seufzte theatralisch. „Wer sonst hätte an Bord der Charon die Mittel und ein Motiv? Es war einer ihrer Soldaten, der auf mich schoss. Wie du siehst, war ich der bessere Schütze.“ Etwas Angeberei schadete sicher nicht. Michael sollte sich ganz auf seine Fähigkeiten verlassen können, zweifelte sie an ihm, würde sie seinen gewagten Plan sicher nie unterstützen.

„Michael, ich brauche jetzt deine Hilfe,“ fuhr er in sanftem Tonfall fort. 

„Wir haben so lange darüber gesprochen, dass es geschehen soll, nun ist der richtige Moment gekommen. Ich werde den hässlichen Teil vor Ort übernehmen und mit einer Gruppe meiner loyalsten Soldaten die Kaiserin hinrichten. Der beste Zeitpunkt ist morgen früh, noch bevor sie ihr Schlafzimmer verlässt. Ich kenne ihre Gewohnheiten, ihre Diener werden bei ihr sein, wenn sie frühstückt, aber nur wenige Wachen. Ich werde sie mit meinen Soldaten unter einem Vorwand aufsuchen, was keinen Verdacht erregt. Nach erfolgreicher Tat …“

Michael hörte ihm geduldig zu. Gabriel war nach all den Jahren immer noch ein sentimentaler Narr geblieben, der die Kaiserin insgeheim liebte. Endlich hatte er eingesehen, dass Philippa beseitigt werden musste. Erst nach ihrem Tod hatte sie, Michael Burnam, sie endgültig besiegt und konnte ihr ihren Thron und ihren Geliebten nehmen. Sie selbst würde sich zur neuen Kaiserin krönen und Gabriel ganz ihr gehören.

„Michael, du fehlst mir so. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne Dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich tue das alles nur für Dich,“ schloss er. Seine harten Gesichtszüge nahmen zum ersten mal einen sanften Ausdruck an.  
Sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er aufrichtig meinte, was er sagte. 

„Ich werde Dich nicht im Stich lassen. Ich liebe Dich, Gabriel, seit ich Dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe.“   
Das Hologramm verschwand. 

Es war weit nach Mitternacht an Bord der Charon.

Paul Stamets hatte sich in sein Labor zurückgezogen. Dort forschte er an einer Möglichkeit zur militärischen Nutzung von Sporen. Theoretisch könnten sie leicht als Träger für Krankheitserreger benutzt werden, das Problem bestand jedoch in der genetischen Vermischung der Erreger-DNA mit der des Pilzes selbst. Dieser verfügten zwar über lungengängige Aflatoxine, die sich sehr schädlich auf das zentrale Nervensystem auswirkten, konnte aber keine Grippe oder Masern übertragen. Nach Pauls Ansicht mussten sie dies auch gar nicht, weil es dafür Viren und Bakterien gab, aber die Kaiserin sah das anders. Sie hatten ihn mit der Entwicklung neuer Biowaffen beauftragt und ihn reizte die wissenschaftliche Herausforderung daran. 

Ein leises Piepen kündigte eine eintreffende Nachricht an. Paul sah von seinem Elektronenrastermikroskop auf. Um diese Zeit? Zu seiner Überraschung erschien das holographische Abbild von Captain Michael Burnam in seinem Labor. Sie wirkte sichtlich verärgert und verzichtetet auf offizielle Höflichkeiten. 

„Sie werden nicht erraten, er mich eben gerade kontaktiert hat.“

Paul war ehrlich ahnungslos. „Captain, Sie werden es mir sicher gleich mitteilen.“ 

„Sie sind so ein Versager, Lorca ist noch am Leben. Ich habe sie persönlich damit beauftragt ihn aufzuhalten und seinen gefährlichen Umsturzplänen eine Ende zu bereiten, aber sie können nicht mal ein einfaches Attentat durchführen. Leider bin ich mit meinem Schiff noch nicht in Reichweite der Charon, um Mutter selbst vor ihm zu beschützen.“

Es wäre für Paul zu riskant gewesen, sich nach dem Ergebnis des Anschlages auf Lorca zu erkundigen, daher wollte er bis zum nächsten Morgen abwarten, ob ihn die überraschende Nachricht vom gewaltsamen Tod seines verhassten Vorgesetzten erreichte. 

„Nun, ich bin Wissenschaftler, kein Killer, was hätte ich tun können außer jemanden zu beauftragen, der von solchen Sachen mehr versteht als ich. Für sein Versagen bin ich nicht verantwortlich. Glauben sie mir, ich bin ebenso um das Wohl von Kaiserin Philippa besorgt wie sie.“ 

„Wer sonst würde meine Forschungen finanzieren…?“, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. 

Michael wusste durch Lorca selbst, dass es Spannungen zwischen den beiden Offizieren gab, die auf Misstrauen und Antipathie beruhten. In Stamets hatte sie einen treuen Verbündeten gegen ihn. Er würde keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt lassen, seinem Vorgesetzten zu schaden. 

„Lorca wird die Kaiserin in den Morgenstunden in ihrem privaten Quartier angreifen. Unternehmen sie etwas, um ihn aufzuhalten, bis ich mit meinem Schiff eintreffe und mich um die Angelegenheit kümmern kann.“   
Michael schnaubte, doch innerlich triumphierte sie.

Insgeheim hatte sie auf ein Versagen von Stamets Attentatsversuch gehofft, da hierin die Möglichkeit für viel Größeres lag. Sie hatte Lorca diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, als sie einen Putsch gegen ihre Mutter noch für möglich hielt. Aber sie musste mit den Jahren erkennen, dass man eine Frau wie Philippa nicht so einfach überlisten konnte.

Lorcas Plan würde nie funktionieren, er und seine Männer waren zahlenmäßig und militärisch unterlegen. Wenn sie jedoch ihrer Mutter im Kampf gegen ihn Beistand, könnte es ihr angeschlagenes Verhältnis wieder kitten. Zum Danke würde Philippa sie sicher zu ihrer offiziellen Nachfolgerin ernennen.

Nicht im Traum dachte sie daran, ihren Thron mit Lorca zu teilen. Er war zu einem lästigen Rivalen geworden, den sie auf diesem Weg elegant beseitigen konnte. Sollte es ihm doch tatsächlich entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit gelingen, Philippa zu töten, würde sie sich, wohl oder übel, an seine Seite stellen. Auf den absoluten Glücksfall, dass keiner von beiden die Kämpfe überlebte, wagte sie nicht zu hoffen. Dann wäre ihr Weg an die Spitze frei, sie bräuchte nur das Machtvakuum mit ihren treuen Anhänger zu füllen und sich selbst zur Kaiserin zu krönen. In keinem der Fälle würde sie verlieren.

Stamets nickte. „Ich werde mich um die Angelegenheit kümmern.“ 

Burnams Hologramm trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran.

„Das hoffe ich. Sollte meiner Mutter etwas zustoßen, kenne ich jemanden, der bald seine Pilze von unten betrachten kann. Burnam Ende.“

Paul war nun so bleich wie seine Pilze. Kaiserin Philippa mochte skrupellos und grausam sein, aber Michael Burnam übertraf sie mühelos.  
Das Hologramm verschwand. Stamets holte tief Luft. Kaum hatte er sich wieder gesammelt, wurde eine weitere Übertragung angekündigt.

Es war Captain Lorca. Scheinbar braute sich wirklich etwas zusammen. Er straffte sein Gestalt. „Captain, was kann ich zu so später Stunde für sie tun?“  
Sein holografisches Abbild blickte grimmig drein.

„Sparen sie sich die falsche Freundlichkeit und hören sie genau zu. Was ich ihnen jetzt sage unterliegt der strengsten Geheimhaltung. Ich brauche von ihnen zwanzig Einheiten ihrer neuen Biowaffe, bis morgen 800 Uhr. Alles weitere erfahren Sie dann, halten Sie sich in ihrem Labor bereit. Das ist keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl, verstanden?“

„Verstanden, Sir.“ 

Lorca schaltete die Übertragung ab.

Er atmete auf. Bald würde dieser Spuk hoffentlich vorüber sein. Doch da war noch Landry, die fleißig in seinem Zimmer wache hielt. Er verließ den Raum, um sie zu sich zu holen.  
Ellen Landry saß im Halbdunkel auf den Überresten des Bettes. Bisher war es nicht zu weiteren Zwischenfällen gekommen. Gelangweilt inspizierte sie ihr Gewehr. Irgendwie konnte sie es noch gar nicht fassen, dass sie ab heute Commander war. Die Kaiserin hatte sich nie für ihre Taten interessiert. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob sie ihren Job gut oder schlecht erledigte, eine Beförderung erhielt sie in über zehn Jahren nicht. Sicherlich, es kam einer besonderen Ehre gleich, zu den persönlichen Wachtruppen der Kaiserin zu gehören, daher hatte sie keinen Grund sich zu beklagen, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich übergangen. Insgeheim machte sie ihre niedrige soziale Herkunft dafür verantwortlich, da die Offiziere ausnahmslos privilegierten Familien entstammten. So wie Lorca.

Würde Lorca etwas verändern können, wenn er der neue Kaiser wäre? Oder bliebe alles beim Alten? Sie hoffte, dass sich zumindest ihre persönliche Situation verbessern würde. Er war ein attraktiver Mann. Doch mochte er sie ebenfalls? Mit der Kaiserin oder Michael Burnam konnte sie nicht konkurrieren. Jemand wie er hatte sicher höhere Ansprüche und war Besseres gewöhnt. Sie sollte sich keinen Illusionen hingeben. Für ihn war sie ein Niemand.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie sofort in Stellung gehen, doch erneut war es Lorca, der sich an sie heranschlich. „Folgen Sie mir.“ Gemeinsam gingen sie in den hinteren Teil des Schlafzimmers. Dort befand sich ein Paravent, hinter dem man sich ankleiden konnte. Lorca führte sie dahinter und berührte die bläuliche Wand an einer bestimmten Stelle. Sofort erschien ein Eingabefeld, welches er mit der Hand verdeckte während er den Code eingab. Die getarnte Eingangstür wurde sichtbar und öffnete sich. Landry war schon oft in Schlafzimmern der höheren Offiziere gewesen, rein dienstlich versteht sich, aber niemand hatte sie in dieses Geheimnis eingeweiht. Staunend sah sie sich um. Der Raum war größer, als er von außen erschien und mit allem nötigen, von Replikator bis Toilette, ausgestattet. Sicher, es hatte den Charme einer Gefängniszelle, aber sie war schon in schlimmeren Bunkern gewesen. Wenigstens gab es keine Spinnen oder Ratten und es war sauber. Sie folgte Lorca ins Innere, der die Tür hinter ihnen verschloss. 

„Am besten replizieren sie sich eine neue Uniform, sie wollen doch morgen nicht im Schlafanzug zum Dienst erscheinen. Sie können sich hinter der Abtrennung umziehen.“ Sein Blick wanderte an ihrem Körper entlang. Landry bemerkte es. Sie sah ihn irritiert an. Hatte sie es sich gerade nur eingebildet oder musterte er sie interessiert?

„Ich werde natürlich ein perfekter Gentleman sein,“ beruhigte er sie.

„Davon gehe ich aus, wenn nicht, mein Magazin ist noch immer vollständig geladen.“ Sie sah ihm herausfordernd in die Augen. „Aber wer sagt, das ich auf Gentleman Wert lege?“ Ihr Finger strich an der Kopfleiste ihres Pyjamas herab.

„Wenn das so ist, wüsste ich etwas, womit wir uns die Zeit bis morgen vertreiben könnten.“ Er nahm auf der schmalen Bettkante Platz. 

Landry stand vor ihm, öffnete ihr Pyjamaoberteil und legte die Sicherheitsweste ab. Darunter war sie nackt. Sie ließ ihre Hände über ihre festen Brüste an ihrem Körper hinab wandern. Dann verschwand ihre rechte Hand im Saum ihrer Hose.

Lorca beobachtete sie dabei. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihren Brüsten. Sie sah phantastisch aus. Das Leder der Uniform spannte sich in seinem Schritt.  
Ihre Hose fiel zu Boden.

Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Seine Zunge leckte über ihre nackte Haut. Landry fühlte, wie hart er bereits war. Seine Hände vergruben sich in ihrem Haar und lösten das Haarband, so dass es ihr einem Wasserfall gleich über die Schultern floss. Sie befreite ihn von seiner Uniformjacke, dann löste sie seinen Gürtel und öffnete seine Hose. Lorcas Hände umfassten ihre Hüften und dirigierten sie auf sich. 

Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem innigen Kuss während sie sich schneller und schneller bewegte. Sie fühlte seinen keuchenden Atem auf ihrer nackten Haut. Ihre Fingernägel vergruben sich fester in seine muskulösen Schultern. Seine Lippen glitten an ihrem Hals hinab. Als er den Höhepunkt erreichte, fühlte sie einen leichten Biss in ihren Nacken. Die Empfindung war so ungewohnt erregend, dass sie sofort kam.

Erschöpft lagen beide nebeneinander auf der schmalen Liege. Lorca legte seinen Arm um Ellens Taille und flüsterte: „Morgen stürzen wir die Kaiserin.“   
„Aye, Sir.“


	5. Chapter 5

Ellens Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie mit dem Gewehr im Anschlag vor Lorca her marschierte. Die anderen Soldaten ihrer Gruppe umringten ihn. Noch nie hatte sie an einem derartigen Einsatz teilgenommen. Lorca hatte ihr den Befehl gegeben die Kaiserin gefangen zunehmen und nur im Notfall auf sie zu schießen. Er rechnete mit wenigen Wachen, die sie zu sechst schnell überwältigen könnten.   
Eine größere Gruppe hätte zu viel Aufsehen erregt. Er vertraute ganz auf das Überraschungsmoment ihres unangekündigten Besuches. 

Ellen bog um die Ecke des Gangs und versuchte ruhig wie bei einem Kontrollgang zu wirken, sollte ihnen jemand unerwartet begegnen. Sie hoffte, dass keine ihrer Freunde unter den diensthabenden Wachen war. Es würde die Sache unnötig verkomplizieren. 

Lorcas Hand lag schwitzend auf dem Phaser an seinem Gürtel. Eine bewaffnete Eskorte war für eine Offizier seines Ranges nicht ungewöhnlich. Es galt die Wachen vor Philippas privaten Räumen zu täuschen. Alles musste wie bei seinem gewöhnlichen Besuch der Kaiserin wirken. Schließlich war er immer noch ihr besonderer Freund, der diskreten Zugang zu ihren Räumen erwarten konnte. Er hatte seine Leute angewiesen, sofort bei betreten des Raumes das Feuer auf die Wachen zu eröffnen. Seine Hand strich nervös über den Phaser.

Die Gruppe erreichte das private Quartier der Kaiserin. Zwei Soldaten bewachten den Eingang. Sie verneigten sich militärisch vor Lorca.  
„Captain Lorca, die Kaiserin befindet sich um diese Zeit noch beim Frühstück, sollen wir ihren Besuch für später anmelden?“ Der Soldat sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich muss die Kaiserin sofort sprechen. Es handelt sich um eine dringende Angelegenheit, die keinen Aufschub duldet.“ Lorca zwang sich still zu stehen, um nicht vor Nervosität von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten.

„Einverstanden, ich melde sie an.“ Er betätigte einen Knopf an der Türkonsole und murmelte etwas in die Gegensprechanlage. „Die Kaiserin wird sie jetzt empfangen.“ 

Das Schott glitt zur Seite und gab den Weg ins Innere frei. Lorca betrat mit seiner Gruppe den stockfinsteren Raum. Er hörte, wie sich das Schott hinter ihnen sofort wieder schloss. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? „Computer, Licht!“  
Ellen erschrak, sie saßen in der Falle.

„Computer, hebe diesen Befehl auf und alle weiteren von Captain Lorca,“ erklang die Stimme der Kaiserin in der Dunkelheit.“Licht!“ Langsam öffneten sich die Rollos und ließen das orange Licht der schiffseigenen Mycelium - Sonne einfallen. Es wurde von blanken, schwarzen Lederstiefeln reflektiert. Dutzenden Paaren.

Lorca fühlte, wie das Blut in seinen Adern gefror. Sie waren von mindestens zwanzig schwer bewaffneten Soldaten umringt.   
Philippa’s Gestalt löste sich aus dem Halbschatten. Sie hielte einen Phaser in der einen und ein PADD in der anderen Hand. „Captain Gabriel Lorca, sie und ihre Soldaten stehen hiermit wegen Hochverrates unter Arrest.“ Sie ließ ihre Worte wirken und genoss den verstörten Ausdruck auf Lorcas Gesicht. 

Dieser bemühte sich nun um Haltung. „Kaiserin Georgiou, es handelt sich nur um ein Missverständnis, ich bin hier um die Erlaubnis für den Besitz der biologischen Waffen einzuholen und mit ihnen alles weitere zu besprechen. Meine Soldaten haben damit nicht das geringste zu tun. Sie haben nur meine Befehle befolgt. Ich hielt es für eine schlechte Idee, sie zu so später Stunde wegen einer solchen Angelegenheit aufzuwecken.“ 

Sie lächelte kalt. „Mit welchen Mitteln sie die Rebellen bekämpfen ist mir gleich. Jedoch wurde mir aus verlässlicher Quelle zugetragen, dass mich eine Gruppe aus sechs bewaffneten Soldaten angeführt von Captain Lorca in aller Frühe in meinem privaten Quartier aufsuchen würde, um mich zu liquidieren. Und sieh an, es ist früher Morgen, sechs bewaffnete Soldaten und Gabriel Lorca stehen in meinem Quartier. Für wie blöd hältst du mich, Gabriel? Ich habe Dir vertraut, wie damals mit Michael und so dankst Du es mir?“ 

Verdammt. Wie war das möglich? Er hatte Stamets, aus gutem Grund, nie in Details seines Planes eingeweiht, woher konnte er sie dann kennen? Sich sensible Befehle von einem höheren Vorgesetzten bestätigen zu lassen war jedoch nicht gegen die Vorschriften. Hatte er das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Michael abgehört? Sie beide ausspioniert? Konnte dieser Pilz-Freak mit Überwachungstechnik umgehen? Wer sonst konnte diese Quelle sein?  
„Ich bleibe dabei, es handelt sich um ein Missverständnis. Es gibt keine Grund für eine Anklage. Stamets, dieser Hurensohn… , schimpfte er. „Wer sonst konnte von meiner Anfrage wissen, hat sich das alles nur ausgedacht! Er wusste, dass ich dich aufsuchen würde, um über die Waffen zu sprechen, weil ich es ihm angekündigt hatte. Alles andere hat er sich ausgedacht!!!,“brüllte er. „Ich bin nur das Opfer einer Intrige! “ Obwohl seine Worte gelogen waren, war seine Wut auf Stamets echt.

„Dann nennen wir es mal Untersuchungshaft. Vielleicht möchte ja jemand nach dem Aufenthalt in einer unserer Agonie-Zellen etwas gestehen. Du darfst deinen Leuten dort gern Gesellschaft leisten.“ Sie sah zu ihren Soldaten. „Entwaffnet sie und führt sie ab.“ 

Philippa trat näher an Landry heran und nahm deren Waffe an sich. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf den dunklen Fleck an ihrem Hals. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Gabriel das getan? War sie seine neue Schlampe? Das Wort Freundin verdiente diese Hure nicht. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr ins Gesicht gespuckt. Vielleicht redete er, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde oder umgekehrt ? Sie selbst war zu stolz, um sich durch seine Untreue gekränkt zu fühlen, aber sein politischer Verrat rechtfertigte die ein oder andere schmerzhafte Strafe. Ellen bemerkte ihre feindseligen Blicke, sie hatte die Kaiserin ebenfalls vertraten, als sie sich Lorca anschloss. Doch hatte sie je auf deren Seite gestanden? 

Die Kaiserin musterte sie noch immer. „Was hat er ihnen als Gegenleistung für ihre Unterstützung gegeben, außer einer Beförderung und …“, sie sah auf ihren Hals „heißen Küssen?“ 

Ellen richtete sich auf. „Respekt würde ich meinen, etwas das ihnen völlig fremd ist. Er hat mich nie wie Abfall behandelt.“

Die Kaiserin lachte. „Kindchen, er hat Dich doch bloß für seinen fehlgeleiteten Plan benutzt. Er hat Dich manipuliert.“

„Mir scheint, da bin ich nicht das einzige Opfer oder wie hat er sein Kommando erhalten und kam in die Position, um seinen Plan umsetzen zu können? Heiße Küssen können da schon sehr hilfreich sein,“ stichelte Ellen.  
Hinter ihr fluchte und tobte Lorca, der sich seiner Verhaftung widersetzte. Sie legten ihm Handschellen an, dann packten ihn zwei Soldaten unter den Armen und zerrten ihn den Flur entlang. Ein Dritter hielt ihm einen Phaser an die Stirn. Erst dann gab er seine Widerstand auf und fügte sich seinem Schicksal. 

Die Soldaten schleppten ihn in den Raum mit den Agonie-Zellen. Abgesehen von denen an Duschkabinen erinnernden Boxen befand sich nichts weiter darin. Lorca kannte die Räume nur zu gut. Er hatte hier schon oft Dissidenten verhören lassen. Nur befand er selbst sich dabei stets außerhalb der Zelle. Nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, einmal selbst im Inneren zu landen. 

Jetzt wurde er unsanft hineingestoßen. Ein Soldat schaltete die Zelle ein. Lorca wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er umklammerte seinen Kopf, der zu platzen drohte und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Migräne, Zahnschmerzen und Wadenkrämpfe durchfuhren gleichzeitig seinen Körper. Der Schmerz ließ ihn in die Knie sinken. Er hatte sich stets für eine zähen Kämpfer gehalten, der Einiges ertragen konnte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, doch nun wand er sich schreiend am Boden der Zelle. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Körper von tausend Messern durchbohrt würde. Der Schmerz raubte ihm den Verstand, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Dann umhüllte ihn Schwärze.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaiserin Philippa Georgiou schritt verärgert in ihrem Thronsaal auf und ab. Wieso hatte er versucht sie anzugreifen? Sein Handeln ergab für sie keinen Sinn. Da betrat eine aufgebrachte Wache den Raum. Der Soldat verneigte sich. „Kaiserin Georgiou, ich muss ihnen mitteilen, dass der Gefangene, Captain Lorca, aus seiner Agonie-Zelle geflohen ist.“

„Geflohen, wie ist das möglich? Verhaftet die verantwortlichen Wachsoldaten auf der Stelle. So eine Nachlässigkeit kann ich nicht dulden!,“ brüllte sie ihn an.  
„Sehr wohl Majestät, ich werde es sofort veranlassen.“ Er verneigte sich untertänig. 

Sicher hatte Lorca einen Fluchtplan für den Fall seiner Gefangennahme, er war schließlich kein völliger Idiot, auch wenn sein aktuelles Handeln andere Schlüsse nahelegte. „Ich werde mich selbst um die Sache kümmern. Anscheinend bin ich nur noch von Stümpern umgeben.“ 

Sie marschiert hocherhobenen Hauptes hinaus. „Und bringt mir Commander Landry zu den Agonie-Zellen.“ Es wäre doch ein Wunder, wenn seine neue Freundin nichts mit seiner Flucht zu tun hätte.  
Ellen wurde von zwei Soldaten unsanft aus ihrer Arrestzelle in den Raum mit den Agonie-Zellen gezerrt. Sie machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Die Zellen waren berüchtigt. Niemand konnte dem Schmerz auf Dauer standhalten, selbst Lorca nicht. Hatte er ihren gemeinsamen Verrat bereits gestanden? In diesem Fall war ihre Lage hoffnungslos. Sie alle würden wegen Hochverrates hingerichtet werden. Zu ihrer Überraschung erwartete sie die Kaiserin. Ellen blickte auf. 

„Nun fragen Sie sich sicher wo Captain Lorca ist.“ Sie machte eine theatralische Pause. „Der Captain war nach einem längeren Aufenthalt in einer dieser Zellen klug genug, sich selbst weiteres Leiden zu ersparen und seinen Verrat zu gestehen. Er wurde heute Morgen wegen Hochverrates hingerichtet.“ Sie ließ ihre Worte auf Ellen wirken.   
„Ihre Lügen können ihn nun sowieso nicht mehr beschützen, also erzählen Sie uns ihre Version der Ereignisse.“ 

Ihre Worte bestätigten Ellens schlimmste Befürchtungen. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Knie unter ihrem Gewicht nachzugeben drohten, nur der eiserne Griff der beiden Soldaten an ihren Schultern verhinderte, dass sie zu Boden sank. Mühsam brachte sie die folgenden Worte mit tonloser Stimme hervor. „Ich, Ellen Landry, habe die Befehle meines vorgesetzten Offiziers Captain Lorca befolgt, sie lauteten ihn zum Quartier der Kaiserin zu eskortieren.“   
Wie hatte sie nur so töricht sein können, zu glauben, sie beide könnten etwas verändern? Nun griff sie nach dem letzten Strohhalm. Hatte der Captain nicht einen Verdacht, wer ihn verraten haben könnte? Dieser Verräter sollte nicht ungestraft davonkommen.

„Es war Paul Stamets, Captain Lorca ist unschuldig. Es hat nie einen Putsch gegeben, ganz egal, was er gestanden haben sollte. Stamets hat es aus purer Zwietracht erfunden, um Captain Lorca zu schaden.“ 

Die Kaiserin nickte den Soldaten zu. „Sperrt sie in die Agonie- Zelle. Vielleicht ist sie danach geständig und bewacht sie gut.“ Zwar glaubte sie ihr nicht, doch weckten ihre Worte die Neugier der Kaiserin. Vielleicht war Stamets tatsächlich tiefer in die Sache verstrickt, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte. Ein Aufenthalt in einer Agonie-Zelle sollte auch ihn etwas gesprächiger machen und Licht ins Dunkel bringen. Lorca könnte sich immer noch an Bord der Charon verstecken, doch würde es Tage dauern, alle geheimen Schlupfwinkel zu durchsuchen.

Sie sah ihre Soldaten an. „ Dann verhaftet Stamets und bringt ihn ebenfalls in eine Agonie-Zelle.“


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriels Augenlider flatterten. Der Geruch von Kaffee und frischen Croissants lag in der Luft. Bitte lass alles nur einen bösen Traum gewesen sein. Bitte. Bitte. Er wagte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Doch er konnte sich selbst nicht täuschen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper erinnerten ihn nur zu gut an die vergangenen Ereignisse. Er befand sich nicht mehr in der Agonie-Zelle, vielleicht hatte man ihn nach seinem Zusammenbruch auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Aber da roch es nicht so gut. Vorsichtig blinzelte er. Das Licht war gedämpft, doch dies war nicht die Charon. Erschrocken fuhr er aus dem Bett hoch, nur um von Muskelkrämpfen geschüttelt wieder auf das Laken zurückzusinken. 

Ein überraschter Klicklaut ertönte. „Captain Lorca, sie sind wach,“ stellte eine vertraute Stimme fest. Der Kelpianer, den er auf der Discovery als Saru kennen lernen würde, trat an sein Bett heran. Lorca erkannte Captain Burnams namenlosen kelpianischen Diener. 

„Wo bin ich und wie bin ich hier her gekommen?“ Er setzte sich mühsam auf und lehnte sich gegen die großen Kissen am Kopfende des Bettes.

„Sie befinden sich an Bord der Shenzou, Captain Burnam ließ sie von der Charon herüberbeamen. Als sie hier vor einem Tag eintrafen waren sie bewusstlos. Der Doktor verordnete ihnen Ruhe, bis sie sich erholt haben. Geht es ihnen jetzt besser?“

„Ich denke schon, hol den Captain her, ich muss dringend mit ihr sprechen.“ 

Der Kelpianer nickte und entfernte sich. Vor der Tür betätigte er die bordinterne Sprechanlage. „Captain Burnam, jemand möchte sie in ihrem Quartier sprechen.“ 

Wenige Minuten später erschien Michael Burnam im Korridor. Sie trug ihre übliche schwarze Uniform mit dem asymetischen goldenen Harnisch darüber. Ihre Laune schien nicht die Beste zu sein, so wie sie über das Deck stampfte. Der Kelpianer fühlte, wie seine Ganglien auf ihre Anwesenheit reagierten. Schnell bedeckt er sein Genick mit der Hand. 

Michael schnaubte. „Du kannst gehen. Und wenn das nochmal passiert…“- sie deutete auf seinen Nacken- „…habe ich einen neuen Verwendungszweck für dich, als Suppeneinlage!“ Sie hielt die Behauptung, Kelpianer könnten den nahenden Tod wittern für dummen Aberglauben, trotzdem beunruhigte sie seine Reaktion insgeheim. Ging es Gabriel wirklich besser? Nicht dass sie sich ernsthaft um sein Wohlergehen sorgte. Aber er hatte seine Qualitäten, die sie nicht missen mochte.

Doch als sie eintrat, waren ihre Bedenken wie weggeblasen. Gabriel saß im Bett und trank Kaffee. Sein Gesicht hatte wieder Farbe bekommen. Michael setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. „Ich habe einen riesigen Schreck bekommen, als ich Dich so leblos auf der Transporterplattform liegen sah.“ Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er erwiderte den Kuss. „Ich habe Dich von der Charon beamen lassen, als das vereinbarte Signal ausblieb, weil ich dachte, du wärest in Schwierigkeiten.“

„Das ist etwas untertrieben, Philippas Soldaten haben mich überwältigt und in eine auf höchste Stufe eingestellte Agonizer-Zelle gesperrt.“ Die peinlichen Details seiner Niederlage musste sie nicht sofort erfahren. 

„Ach du Armer…“ Sie streichelte ihm über das Haar. „Aber jetzt bist Du bei mir in Sicherheit.“ 

„Captain Burnam auf die Brücke, ein unbekanntes Schiff nähert sich uns,“ meldete die Sprechanlage. 

Sie zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern. „Ich muss gehen, wir besprechen das später in aller Ruhe.“ 

Auf der Brücke herrschte roter Alarm. Auf dem Hauptschirm war ein kleines zigarrenförmiges Schiff mit Solarsegeln abgebildet. Es erinnerte entfernt an eine Libelle. Der Captain nahm sofort in seinem Stuhl Platz. „Bericht!“   
„Das Schiff ist unerlaubt in unseren Sektor eingedrungen. Es ist unbewaffnet,“ meldete die blonde Frau mit dem Implantat über dem Auge.

„Rufen sie es! Auf den Schirm. Hier spricht Captain Burnam vom terranischen imperialen Schiff Shenzou. Sie befinden sich unerlaubt in unserem Hoheitsgebiet. Verlassen Sie es umgehend oder wir sehen uns gezwungen Gegenmaßnahmen zu ergreifen.“ 

Auf dem Hauptschirm erschien die Gestalt eines älteren Vulkaniers in einer ockerfarbenen Robe. Die von ihnen verwendete Technik schien so alt zu sein, wie ihre Besatzung.„Hier spricht Captain Selar vom vulkanischen Forschungsschiff Surak. Wieso rufen Sie uns, terranisches, imperiales Schiff? Wir stellen für sie keine Bedrohung dar. Unser Ziel ist der Planet Abrina Drei, auf dem wir archäologische Ausgrabungen vornehmen werden. Die Surak durchqueren ihren Raum nur für ein Lichtjahr ohne Sie dann weiter zu beeinflussen.“

„Sie haben keine Genehmigung unser Hoheitsgebiet zu durchqueren, daher werte ich ihr Handeln als einen kriegerischen Akt der extraterranischen Rebellen.“ 

Sicher waren es getarnte Spione der Rebellen, die nur vorgaben Wissenschaftler zu sein. Und wenn nicht, war es ihre eigenen Schuld das terranische Hoheitsgebiet nicht weiträumig umflogen zu haben.

„Ich versichere ihnen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage, da, wie sie wissen, Vulkanier nicht lügen. Wir haben keine Verbindungen zu den Rebellen und sind nur an ziviler Forschung interessiert.“ 

„Eröffnet das Feuer!“ 

„Aye, Sir.“

Die Mine des Vulkaniers blieb unbewegt. Er sah seinem Ende in stoischer Gelassenheit entgegen. Die Darstellung auf dem Schirm zeigte einen orangen Feuerball, der langsam in der Schwärze des Alls verlosch. Niemand verlor ein Wort über den Vorfall.

Michael stand auf. „Ich habe noch etwas Dringendes zu erledigen. Commander, Sie haben die Brücke. Ich bin in meinem Quartier, rufen sie mich, sobald sich etwas Wichtiges ereignet.“   
Sie verließ die Brücke. 

In ihrem Quartier erwartete sie Captain Lorca und ein prächtiges Abendessen. Michael ließ ihren Blick über das Mahl schweifen. Der Tisch war reichlich mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten gedeckt, echter Weltraumwal als Hauptgang, bloß um einen Höhepunkt zu nennen. Zu Schade, dass nur noch wenige dieser delikaten Tiere existierten. Michael lief bei dem Anblick das Wasser im Munde zusammen. 

„Es sieht phantastisch aus.“ Sie nahm Lorca gegenüber am Tisch Platz.

„Dank nicht mir, sondern deinem kelpianischen Diener. Er hat das Essen zubereitet und angerichtet. Irgendwie schien er nervös zu sein, fasste sich ständig in den Nacken…Du weißt ja, was das bei Kelpianern bedeutet.“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie dem auch sei, lass uns einfach essen.“ Michael versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, aber sein Verhalten beunruhigte sie mehr, als sie sich eingestand. Das vulkanische Schiff war zerstört, es gab keinen Grund besorgt zu sein, also was witterte er? 

Lorca musterte sie aufmerksam. „Bedrückt Dich etwas?“ 

„Das sollte ich Dich fragen, Philippa wird Dich nicht so einfach in Ruhe lassen. Ich muss mit ihr reden, damit sie Dich begnadigt. Was genau ist den schief gegangen?“

Lorca seufzte theatralisch. „So ziemlich alles. Die Krönung ist, dass mich jemand verraten hat. Philippa war vorgewarnt, ansonsten wäre alles nach Plan gelaufen.“ 

Michael kaute. „Paul Stamets ist so ein Schleimpilz.“ 

Fast hätte sich Lorca an seinem Stück Wal verschluckt. Hatte er sich eben verhört? Wie um alles in der Welt konnte sie von dessen Verrat wissen? Er hatte seinen Namen in dem Zusammenhang nie erwähnt. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. 

Michael sah auf. „Ist irgendwas mit dem Essen?“ 

Sofort fing er sich und mimte den Unschuldigen. „Sagtest Du gerade Paul Stamets?

Sie nickte unbesorgt. „Philippa sollte ihn hinrichten lassen.“

„Wie kommst Du darauf, dass er etwas mit der Sache zu tun haben könnte?“ Er ballte die Hand zur Faust.

Nun sah sie ihn erschrocken an. „Du sagtest, er könne Dich nicht leiden, da ist es doch nur naheliegend, dass er deine Pläne sabotiert.“

Lorca musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht loszubrüllen. „Pläne, in die ich ihn gar nicht einbezogen habe, aus gutem Grund. Woher, verdammt noch mal, wusste er davon, wenn ich ihm nichts gesagt habe!!! Ist er plötzlich Top-Spion oder zum Hellseher geworden?!“

Jetzt erkannte auch Michael ihren Fehler, doch es war zu spät. „Du willst Du hoffentlich nicht andeuten, dass ich etwas damit zu tun hätte?“

„Oh doch, wer sonst wusste genug, um Philippa informieren zu können? Du bist die wahre Verräterin!!!“, schrie er sie an.

„Das ist lächerlich, vergiss nicht, wer Dich aus der Agonie-Zelle der Charon befreit hat.“ Nun bereute sie diesen Schritt. Sie plante, Philippa darum zu bitten, die Anklage gegen ihn fallen zu lassen und stattdessen Stamets der Verleumdung zu beschuldigen. Aber vielleicht war Lorca auf der Charon doch besser aufgehoben. Ihr Wiedersehen hatte sie sich gänzlich anders vorgestellt.

„Ich gebe zu, dass Dein Verhalten keinen Sinn ergibt. Aber wie konntest Du mir das antun?! Wie konntest Du nur!!! Ich habe Dir vertraut, verdammt noch mal, und Du hintergehst mich?“ Sein Zorn nahm gefährliche Ausmaße an.   
Unvermittelt sprang Lorca von seinem Stuhl auf und stürzte sich auf Michael. Er packte sie an den Haaren und zerrte sie auf die Füße. Dann holte er aus und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Die von dem Angriff überraschte Michael trat nach ihm und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er stieß sie rückwärts gegen den Tisch. Sie taumelte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und prallte mit dem Hinterkopf auf die Tischkante. Ihr Körper sank leblos zu Boden. 

Sofort stürzte er zu ihr, sein Zorn war blankem Entsetzen gewichen. „Michael?“ Lorca kniete sich zu ihr, hob ihren leblosen Körper an und wiegte ihn in seinen Armen. Er fühlte Tränen auf seinen Wangen.   
„Wie konntest Du nur…“ Seine Stimme brach. Ein Blutstropfen fiel wie in Zeitlupe von der Tischkante auf den Boden, ein weiterer folgte.


	8. Chapter 8

Früh am Morgen betrat der kelpianische Diener Michael Burnams Quartier, um sie zu wecken. Er sah sich irritiert im Raum um; das Bett war unbenutzt, das Geschirr stand ordentlich gestapelt auf dem Esstisch, aber von der Kommandantin und Captain Lorca fehlte jede Spur. Als er sich dem Esstisch näherte, bemerkte er einen dunkelroten Fleck auf dem hellen Teppich. Zuerst hielt er ihn für verschüttete Soße, doch bei näherer Betrachtung, kamen ihm Zweifel daran. Er bückte sich, um den Teppich zu berühren, da bemerkte er Michael Burnams Rangabzeichen auf dem Boden unter dem Tisch. Er hob es auf. Dann ging er zur bordinternen Sprechanlage.

„Sicherheitschef Commander Mitchell, kommen sie bitte umgehend in das Quartier des Captains.“

Kaiserin Philippa frühstückte gerade in ihrem privaten Esszimmer, als das externe Kommunikationssystem den Eingang einer dringenden Nachricht meldete. „Computer, schalte das Gespräch in diesem Raum.“ Sofort erschien das Hologramm des Ersten Offiziers der Shenzou. 

Er salutierte. „Kaiserin Georgiou, ich fürchte, ich bringe schlechte Nachrichten bezüglich Captain Burnam.“ Er senkte den Blick. „Ihr Blut wurde in ihrem Quartier gefunden, von ihr selbst jedoch fehlt jede Spur, daher gibt es Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie ermordet wurde. Captain Lorca war die letzte Person, die bei ihr in ihrem Quartier war. Er ist ebenfalls unauffindbar. Sicherheitschef Commander Mitchell leitet die Ermittlungen.“ 

Seine Worte trafen Philippa wie ein Schlag. Für eine Moment war sie sprachlos, doch dann packte sie ihr Wasserglas und schleuderte es mit einem zornigen Aufschrei in Richtung des Hologramms. Es flog durch die Projektion hindurch und zerschellte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. „Bringt mir Lorca, diesen Verräter und Mörder!!!! Zerstört sein Schiff und lasst seine Crew für seine Taten büßen!!!“ 

„Ja, Kaiserin, zu Befehl.“ Der Offizier nickte und beendete die Verbindung.

Noch immer brodelte Zorn in ihr, doch langsam mischte sich Trauer und Verzweiflung hinzu. „Michael…“ Ihre geliebte Tochter war unwiederbringlich verloren. Wie konnte er ihr das Antun, zuerst hatte er sie gegen sie aufgehetzt, dann sie ihr endgültig genommen. Sicher tat er es, um sie zu bestrafen, weil sie eine Ehe verweigerte, die ihn zum offiziellen Kaiser gemacht hätte. Nun versuchte er sich durch den Putsch sein angebliches Recht auf Macht mit Gewalt zu nehmen. Michael war nur das unschuldige Opfer.

Dafür würde sie ihn hinrichten lassen, als ob Hochverrat nicht bereits genügt hätte, um sein Schicksal zu besiegeln.   
Wie konnte sie sich nur vom Charme dieses Bastards blenden lassen? Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit nur benutzt, um in eine einflussreiche Position zu gelangen.

to be continued ...


End file.
